


Impromptu

by neraxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I have no idea where this came from, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Same-Age AU, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, please enjoy this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx
Summary: im·promp·tu (adv): done without being planned, organized, or rehearsed.::“Are we doing this?” Sakura breathes, breath fogging in the chill of the springtime evening.Kakashi tips his head back to look at her fully. “Do you want to?”::[AU][Canon Divergence][Kakashi x Sakura]





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my secret santa gift, but instead, my brain decided to conjure up this instead. Enjoy!  
> pairing: kakashi x sakura  
> prompt: none

* * *

**I M P R O M P T U**

* * *

Sakura tugs Kakashi out into the alley behind the pub, grinning like a mad woman. He catches her waist before the door even closes, and pulls her in, kissing her eagerly.

Sakura’s had a crush on Kakashi all semester, ever since he had been assigned as her philosophy tutor. Running into him during her post-final celebration – she got all A’s, by the way – at her favorite bar seemed like a sign from above. She doesn’t know if her former “ _teacher_ ” has been daydreaming about her the same way she’s been fantasizing about him, or if he’s just drunk or being impulsive, but he’s here, and he’s kissing her, and Sakura knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Slowly, he backs her into the wall, kissing a hot trail down her neck. His hands slide down to her bottom, then skim further, hooking on the backs of her knees, and then he’s lifting her, pinning her against the cool stone. The brick scratches uncomfortably against her bare shoulders, but she doesn’t dwell on the sensation and instead chooses to focus on the warmth of his hands and the comfortable heat of his body as it nestles between her thighs.

“Are we doing this?” Sakura breathes, breath fogging in the chill of the springtime evening.

Kakashi tips his head back to look at her fully. “Do you want to?”

She nods eagerly, too eagerly, and it causes him to smirk.

 “Say it,” he commands in a soft, but firm tone.

“I want this,” she says. “I want you.”

And then Kakashi’s taking her breath away with another kiss. She reaches between them, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. Kakashi nips at the underside of her jaw, teeth dragging along the expanse of her neck, and Sakura knows that she’ll be all marked up in the morning, between him and the wall against her back. She relishes the thought of it though; the idea that it’ll be  _his_  marks on her neck. That  _he’s_ the reason why her back is all scratched. It causes her to whimper.

Kakashi lifts his head, brushing her lips with his. He moves to pull back, and Sakura’s not sure if he’s having second thoughts or if he’s trying to adjust his stance, but she’s not letting him get very far. She reaches up and curls a hand into the front of his shirt, holding him there. Maybe it’s the thrill of what they're doing, or perhaps it’s the alcohol, but she feels particularly bold at the moment.

“Where are you going?” She coyly asks, pressing the flat of her tongue against his pulse point and dragging it upward.

He tenses for an instant, and that traitorous little voice in the back of her head pipes up with,  _“He’s having second thoughts. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want_ you _.”_

But Kakashi…Kakashi  _wants_  her. Sakura knows it. She can tell because he’s back not a heartbeat later, kissing her hungrily, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs. His grip was bordering on bruising.

He growls and pushes her dress up and around her hips. He doesn’t take the time to remove her underwear, and instead, hastily shoves the cloth to the side, eager to touch her. He brushes his forefinger against her clit and Sakura keens, breaking their kiss. His sharp intake of breath tells Sakura that she’s just as wet as she suspected.

When he pulls away a minute later, Sakura cants her hips to chase the feeling of his calloused finger against her heated skin.

“I don’t have a condom,” he murmurs hotly against the shell of her ear.

“That’s alright,” she whispers. “I’m on the pill.”

Thankfully, Kakashi doesn’t need any more assurance and it’s only a handful of seconds before Sakura feels him at her entrance.

Slowly, every so painstakingly  _slow_ , he pushes inside.

Sakura’s head tips back, thunking loudly against the wall. “Oh  _fuck_ ,” she says in a small voice.

He’s so  _big_.

She’s always suspected, of course, but fantasizing about him fucking her six ways from Sunday, and him actually doing it, are two very different things. Her fingers clench in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging his head back as he fills her. They both arch as he bottoms out, two disparate points curving and joining at the hips. She scrapes his scalp with her nails and is delighted when he shivers.

When he beings to thrust, stretching her so deliciously, it’s Sakura’s turn to tremble.

“Kakashi,” she moans.

“You feel amazing,” he sighs happily.

“So do you.”

Kakashi angles his hips, pushing himself ever deeper inside of her and groans, “You’re so wet.”

He braces once hand against the wall, the other still tucked behind her knee, and beings driving, harder and faster into her. Sakura tightens her legs around him, lips parted as he fucks her out of her mind.  

As much as she’d like to draw this out; to make him sweat and hear him beg and make him cry out her name, Sakura can’t wait another moment. She works herself on Kakashi’s cock, sliding quickly up and down the whole hard length of him. Their tempo is a bit off, they’re both overexcited, and Sakura can tell from the tensing of his arms and thighs that he’s trying his best to keep her steady and rather than focusing on his task.

Sakura feels her face flush as she shamelessly imagines what his body could do to her if they were in a bed, where he could really let go.

Just when she thinks that they’ve got a rhythm going, Kakashi lifts her further up the wall, – she’s definitely going to have a horrid bump on the back of her head, but she’ll worry about that tomorrow morning –  and his hips  _crash_ against hers, hard and fast and he  _grinds_  himself against her and Sakura can’t help but scream.

Kakashi grins,  _grins_ , and raises his head to catch her mouth once more, muffling her cries. They kiss, it’s messy and tender and open-mouthed, and Sakura loves every single second of it.

Sakura’s saying something, but she’s got no idea what it is. She gasps and arches toward him as he bites down on her jaw, throat, clavicle; anything he can get his mouth on, really. Thick cords of muscle stand out on his neck as he bends to gather a mouth full of the top of her breast, anchoring himself to her chest as he continues to drive in and out of her.

 _It’s his name_ , Sakura realizes. She’s moaning his name as she claws at his hair and shoulders and back, trying to make him feel even a little bit as enveloped in this wonton bliss she is. Her fingers sink into the back of his neck when he switches his attention to her other breast.

Like a gentleman, Kakashi waits until Sakura’s orgasm takes her, all twelves thrusts later, before he awkwardly jerks his hips into hers and spends himself inside her with a gurgled groan.

He stands still for a long moment and makes no move to disentangle from her, and for that, Sakura is grateful. She rests, sated and limp in his arms, cheek pressed against his own.  

“So,” Sakura gasps, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. “Do you want to grab coffee sometime?”

Kakashi pulls back to look at her, dark eyes roaming over her face. Then, he smiles.

“Coffee sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://nerazennxx.tumblr.com/)! Stop by and say hi!


End file.
